Dancing with the Devil
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: Can Vince McMahon's granddaughter be the one to give Dean Ambrose the help he needs to keep his job?
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah do you have a minute?" My grandfather Vince McMahon asked as I walked by his office

"I always have time for my grandfather!" I giggled as I stepped into his office

"Now I am going to cut to the chase here I know that you are not a wrestler and your mother and father don't want you becoming one but I have a proposition for you."

"Go on." I smiled now intrigued to know what he had planned

"I know that you have a _thing_ for Mr. Ambrose..."

I stared at him confused not knowing what to say. How does he know that?

"The thing is I am going to have to fire him because of his bad temper and aggression towards the other wrestlers."

"So what he is a little rough around the edged you can't fire him for that! And what does this have to do with your proposition?" I asked knowing he was getting at something

"Well Sarah I want you to take him under your wing."

"What?" I asked stunned

"I want you to travel with him, room with him and be there for him. He has always had a very rough life and I don't want to fire him for it."

"What do my parents think about this?"

"Your father is not happy with me but I talked your mom into it."

"So what do I say 'Oh hey Dean I am your babysitter?'"

"No I have talked to him about this and he knows the only way he is going to keep his job is if he gets help. And this job means the world to him so he agreed."

"Did you tell him it was going to be me?"

"No I told him he could meet you at the hotel later today."

"Out of everyone you could have picked why me?"

"Because Sarah you are the most caring woman I know and I think you are exactly what Mr. Ambrose needs. I was not going to pair him up with some old lady who was going to constantly judge him or a guy he was constantly going to fight with. You are a perfect fit."He smiled

"I guess I can't say no." I sighed

"It is your call If you feel like he can't be helped then we will fire him but until then please give him a chance."

"I will do my best to help him."

"You are just like your mother always up for a challenge!" He grinned

"So where am I meeting him?"

"Room 214 at the Hilton here is your key." He slipped me the key card

"Well I better get going." I said as I stood up and hugged him

"Thank you for everything Sarah." He said as I walked to the door

_This is going to be very interesting! _When I got to the hotel I heard him moving around inside. I better knock instead of barging in on him he could be naked after all! _Oh my gosh he can be naked!_

I gently knocked on the door which he answered almost immediately.

"Hi Mr. Ambrose I am Sarah." I held my hand out for him

"Are you the one Vince sent?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow

"Yup that would be me." I smiled trying to hide the nerves that bubbled up inside of me

"Wow this really did work out in my favor!" He smirked as he looked me up and down

"Umm…" I shifted around nervously

"Come on in." He smiled as he opened the door wider for me.

I set my things down next to the door and surveyed the room… one bed.

"Did you book the room?" I asked as I stared at it

"No it was your Grandfather."

"That evil bastard!"

"So Sarah tell me more about this whole arrangement." He said as he sat down on the couch and pulled out a cigarette

"Well I am here to help you keep your job and teach you how to follow rules." I plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it in the trash

"I am not going to be turned into your little bitch." He growled as he pulled out another cigarette

"I never said you were. I am here to help you." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the pack of cigarettes from his hand and set them on the counter behind me.

He frowned as he watched me take them away from him.

'Mr. Ambrose…"

"Call me Dean." He corrected

"Dean I am not a psychologist or some type of shrink I am not being paid to help you. I am doing this because the thought of you being fired just because you are a little rough around the edges pisses me off."

"You should not be here. I am crazy I always end up hurting the ones closest to me."

"Well then I guess we won't be getting close."

"You say that now once you get a few drinks in you I bet you will be whistling a whole different tune." He smirked

"Dean I am here to be your friend and to help you keep your job. I am not here to be your fuck buddy."

"You never know what the future holds." He pointed out

"I do know that if you cross the line with me I will leave and you will be fire. And believe me I do NOT want to do that but I will if I have to. I am not like the divas I do not sleep with every guy that looks at me. I have respect for myself."

"Fine I respect that but if you ever want to take a walk on the dark side just give me a call." He winked as he played with a lock of my hair. It took everything in me not to kiss him right there.

This is going to be way harder than I thought!


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you join me?" He smirked as he patted the empty side of the bed

"No thank." I frowned as I grabbed the pillow and headed for the couch

"You know I don't bite…well actually that is a lie."

"Apparently chivalry is what we need to work on first." I rolled my eyes as I made my bed on the couch

I had too much on my mind to fall asleep. How am I ever going to get through to him when he thinks everything is a big joke!

"Good morning!" I heard him sing as he sat on the coffee table in front of me

"Go away." I growled and turned away from him

"And you say that I need to work on things?" He chuckled

"Go back to bed."

"Nice ass."

"Dean can you go 5 minutes without being a pervert?"

"Nope I don't think so." He grinned

"You know what Dean since you are not going to take this whole thing seriously then we can just call it off. I am not going to waste my time trying to help you when you clearly don't want to be helped."

I stood up and started packing my things.

"Don't." He warned

"Too late." I hissed

He walked towards me and grabbed my bag out of my hand and threw it across the room.

"Dean." I yelled as he pushed me against the wall pinning my hips down with his. Then he used one hand to hold my hands above my head.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked

"So much for little miss innocent." He growled as he bit my neck.

"Ohhh shit Dean." I moaned as he continued to bite my neck and slowly move his free hand up my shirt.

"Take your clothes off." He ordered as he stepped away from me

"You do it." I spat but quickly regretted it. He pushed me back up against the wall and ripped my shirt off.

"Don't make me tell you again." He hissed as his hands roughly kneaded my breasts

I pulled my hands away from him and quickly slid off my pajama shorts, leaving my in nothing but my tiny pair of black boy short.

"I never told you to stop did I?" He hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled me into him. I could feel his erection against my thigh.

"Continue." He groaned

I pulled my panties off and then quickly dropped to my knees. My shaking hands made it hard to get his belt undone. He slid it off and undid the button.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I slid his pants and boxers off. "Ohhh." I moaned as I stood face to face with his large cock.

"Can I touch it?"

"No just stare at it all day." He mocked as he grabbed my hair and shoved my head down onto his cock. He groaned in pleasure. After a few minutes he yanked my head back and pulled me up to him. He placed a rough kiss on my lips before tossing me over his shoulder and carrying me to the bed. He threw me down and dug through a bag for a condom. He slid it on and positioned himself in between my legs. He slid into me and took one of my nipples in his mouth at the same time causing me to moan out in pleasure.

"See you like me too." He smirked as he continued to pound into me

"Fuck Dean!" I moaned as I felt myself coming closer to climaxing.

Apparently he felt it too because he picked up his pace and continued to pump into me furiously.

"Dean!" I cried as I felt the waves of pleasure run through my body. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up into him as he pushed into me. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Shit Sarah." He panted as he fell to the bed next to me

"What the hell was that?" I chuckled

"Me showing you who has the control." He smirked

"You can have it all you want that was the best sex I have ever had."

"Too bad you are going to leave."

"You sneaky son of a bitch!" I laughed as I realized what just happed

He grinned at me.

"How did you know that would make me stay?"

"You are too sweet and innocent all the time I knew you had to have a weakness which is clearly rough sex." He smirked

"Now that I gave in will you give in and let me help you?"

"How about we make a deal."

"I'm listening?" I said as I propped myself up on my elbows

"I let you take control when you teach me how to behave but you have to let me have control in bed."

"You mean we would do this more than once?"

"Yes." He smiled

"You promise you won't tell anyone about this?"

"No Sarah this is a mutual relationship you teach me how to be good and I teach you how to be bad." He smirked

"What am I getting myself into?" I laughed as he pulled me closer to him

"A very exciting relationship."

"So this is what a friend's with benefits relationship is."

"Great sex without the commitment."

"Shit I was supposed to meet my parents for breakfast!" I said as I hopped out of bed

"Just tell them you had a _rough_ morning." He smirked

"So not helping Dean!" I yelled as I searched for my clothes

"Have fun replaying all the events of this morning over and over again."

"You are so evil!" I laughed

"You haven't even come close to seeing how evil I can be." He laughed darkly as he put on his pants

"Promise me when I get back we can talk." I asked as I stood in front of him

"Fine." He rolled his eyes dramatically

"Asshole!" I giggled as I walked to the door "I will see you later tonight." I smirked


	3. Chapter 3

"You are late." My father demanded as soon as I sat down at the table next to him

"Sorry I lost track of time!"

"What were you doing?" My mom smirked

"Sleeping I didn't get much last night."

"Why weren't you sleeping?" My father looked at me wide eyed

"I had a lot on my mind."

They both seemed to relax.

"How is it going with him?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee

"It is going to be harder than I thought but we are going to work at it." I smiled

"You can still back out." He pointed out

"I'm not going to let him be fired because he has had a rough life."

"I am so proud of you Sarah you are doing a great thing." She patted my hand

"Please be careful."

"Daddy I will be fine. I am learning how to handle him don't worry." I smirked

"Let's get off of the subject and enjoy our breakfast!" She smiled

After I finished up with my breakfast I went back to the hotel to find Dean sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Turn it off." I said as I set my purse down on the table and then took a seat next to him

"Yes mommy." He smirked

"Do I have your full attention?"

"Yes." He smiled as he turned towards me

"Now I want to talk to you about your childhood."

I could see his eyes beginning to grow dark

"Dean it will help me understand you better please."

"I grew up in a really rough part of Ohio and was kicked out of every school I ever went to."

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I have never told anyone about that before." He confessed

"I am happy you told me." I rested my head on his shoulder

"Do you think less of me now?"

"Why would I? It is not your fault that happened."

"Really?" He asked shocked

"Really Dean and I am going to help you understand that you are truly an amazing person."

"I am really glad to have you here Sarah."

"I am glad you are willing to share things like that with me."

"You opened yourself up to me so I can open myself up to you." He smiled as he noticed the blush that crept across my face

"I have never moved so fast with anyone before." I confessed

"I wish I could say the same." He chuckled

"I was actually really nervous."

"Sure had me fooled you were incredible." He smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear

"See you can be incredibly sweet. If only we could show this side of you to the world." I sighed

"I don't want anyone to see this side of me."

"One step at a time." I smiled

"So you wanna…" He grinned

"Are you kidding me?" I stared at him shocked

"Yes I am kidding I know I am going to have to build you up."

"Build me up for what?"

"The dirty things I am going to do to you." He smirked

"What kinda things?"

"Have you ever read _Fifty Shades of Grey_?"

"Yeah why?"

"He looks like an amateur compared to me."

I nearly spit out the water I had just taken a sip of when he said that.

"Is that a joke?"

"No." I could see the darkness returning in his eyes

"Ummm…"

"You will learn to like it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then leave now." He pointed towards the door

"Dean." I sighed

"I am going to be telling you things no one else has ever known. You are going to see exactly how I got to be so fucked up. It is going to be like having my life turned upside down. The least you can do is give yourself up to me like I am giving myself up to you."

"Those are two totally different ways of giving ourselves up to each other."

"You can't honestly sit here and look me in the eyes and tell me the thought of relinquishing control and being completely at my mercy is not a turn on."

"Well…" I bit my lip

"We will both start out slow and build up to the big things."

"This whole thing just keeps getting more and more strange by the minute." I sighed

"You don't have to decide right now." He put his hand behind my head and kissed me more gently than before.

"Okay."

"Are you in?"

"Yes but we have to set boundaries."

"And we have to set boundaries about the things you try to change about me."

"It's a deal." I smiled and shook his hand

"What do you say we spend the rest of the afternoon compiling a list of boundaries and then later tonight we will go over them?"

"That sounds like a good deal." I smiled

"It sure does." He leaned in and bit my bottom lip

"Boundaries number one you can't do that." I whimpered

"Why not?"

"I like it way too much!" I giggled

"I will keep that in mind." He smirked as he went back to playing his video game.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am going to go meet up with my friend. I will be back later." I smiled as I walked towards the door

"What no goodbye kiss?" He pouted

"Fine!"

I walked towards him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I don't like that."

"Don't like what?"

"Nice and sweet kisses they are gross."

"Oh my goodness Dean I sure have my work cut out for me don't I?" I giggled as I left and made my way to the coffee shop I was meeting my best friend at.

"Sarah!" I heard her yell as she waved to me

"Hey Abigail. How are you?" I sat down in the seat across from her

"Not too bad. How are you I heard you have a new project." She laughed

"Oh boy you have no idea!"

"Is he a total jerk?"

"Actually not as much as I thought he was going to be, he is actually willing to let me help him." I stared down at the table and played with a packet of sugar

"What is it?" She asked

"Nothing." I gave her a half smiled

"Sarah we have been friends for 20 years I know when you are lying to me."

"We just sorta made this arrangement…."

"What kind of arrangement?" She asked curiously

"One where we both give up parts of ourselves."

"Just spit it out already!" She chuckled

"Promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"Of course what is it?"

"You read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ right?"

"Duh what girl hasn't?"

"That is kinda like our arrangement."

She began choking on her coffee and ended up spitting it all over herself.

"Lucky bitch!" She laughed

Now it was my turn to spit my coffee everywhere

"What?" I choked

"That is so hot! Is he going to do all of those dirty things?"

"I don't know we are going to talk about things later tonight."

"You are going to be in for one hell of a ride!"

"You act like you know from experience!" I laughed

She suddenly shifted uncomfortably in her seat

"Oh my gosh you do know from experience!" I tried my hardest to keep my voice down

"Don't tell anyone about this…"

"I promise."

"I have secretly been seeing Roman Reigns for the last few months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone we wanted to keep it a secret for a while."

"Wow um congratulations." I laughed

"Haha thank you!" She blushed

"How do you think we ended up in such twisted relationships?"

"I have no freaking idea!"

"I am so glad I have you to talk to about this stuff. I probably would have gone crazy if I had to keep it a secret."

"I feel the same way!" She laughed "Well I better get back to Roman I know how he gets when he is home alone too long."

"Bye I will talk to you later!" I waved as she walked back to her car

Instead of going back to the hotel I decided to work on my list. I ordered another cup of coffee and pulled my notebook out of my purse.

**Boundaries**

_1- You cannot tell anyone about any of this._

_2-I have to ability to say no whenever I want._

_3- Nothing that will leave bruises._

_4- No fire._

That's enough for now. I put the notebook back in my purse and headed back to the hotel.

"Hey you." He smiled as he saw

"Hi."

"How was your afternoon?"

"Not bad it was nice to catch up." I smiled

"So I started my list."

"I did too."

"Want to go over them?"

"Yeah why not. I have a feeling this is going to take a while." I laughed as I sat down next to him with my notebook in hand

"Alright do you want to go first?"

"No we need to talk about you first."

"Fine here is my list." He handed me a slip of paper

_1-When I say I don't want to talk don't push me._

_2-You cannot change my ways in the bedroom. _

_3-I will not shave my chest hair._

_4-You must not tell anyone about anything I tell you._

"Those are all very reasonable." I smiled

"I am glad you think so."

"I like that part about the chest hair." I giggled

"I take it very seriously!" He smirked

"Don't worry it is safe. Is there anything else?"

"That is all I have for now. If I think of any more I will let you know."

"Sounds good." I smiled as I handed him his slip of paper back

"Not it's your turn." He held out his hand and I placed my paper in his hand

"I can do all but one."

I stared at him confused.

"I really wanted to light you on fire." He laughed

"Oh hush! I know that some guys used fire and candle wax I just wanted to make it clear you won't be one of those guys."

"I never planned on it. Sarah this whole thing is about trust not about me hurting you."

"I know Dean I just have to wrap my head around all of this. It is not every day you agree to become a sex slave!"

"Sarah you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No Dean I do want to it is just going to take me a little time."

"That is fair enough whenever you are ready just let me know." He placed his hand over mine

"You can be a really sweet guy Dean."

"I am not normally, I am really only like this around you." He confessed

"How come?"

"Because I guess I don't want to bite the hand that feeds."

"You would rather bite every other part of my body." I smirked

"See you are already catching on."

"I am a very quick learner." I winked


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as I finished packed my bags

"Yeah Dean."

"We need to get going so we don't miss our flight." He grinned

"Why are you so happy all the sudden?"

"We are going to Ohio!"

"Yeah so what?"

"My house is there." He smiled

"Oh that's nice you get to go home."

"No _we_ get to go home and I get to show you my playroom!" He smirked

"Oh boy." I rolled my eyes

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Because that might result in punishment."

"Okay I won't do it again!" I grabbed my things and headed for the door I could hear him laughing behind me.

When we got to the airport Seth, Roman and Abigail were sitting next to the window.

"Hey guys and girl!" Dean laughed as he shook hands with Seth and Roman

"Hey you!" I grinned as I pulled her into a hug "How was your night?" She winked

"Uneventful."

"I am sorry to hear that." She glared at Dean

"She needs all of her energy for tonight." He smirked as he came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You taking her to the dungeon?" Roman smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait a second does he know?" I asked Dean

"Does she?" He asked as he pointed towards her

"You told her?" Roman asked

"Why would you tell him?" She asked

"We get it you the four of you are having crazy, wild sex." Seth laughed trying to clear the tension

"How do you know?" I asked as I stared at him stunned

"Roman, Dean and I have all talked about it before, that is what we all have in common. And it can be assumed that you two lovely ladies were participating in their filthy ways."

"This stays between the five of us no one else is supposed to know." Dean said as he looked at all of us.

"Fine." We all chimed in

"We need to find you someone Seth." I laughed as we sat next to each other on the plane

"That would be nice!" He smiled

The plane ride was very long and boring until Dean switched seats with Seth leaving me and him alone in the back row.

"Hey there stranger." He grinned as he took a seat next to me

"Where is Seth?"

"Why does it matter?" He asked clearly upset with my question

"I was just wondering gosh." I rolled my eyes and turned to face the window

"Don't turn away from me." He growled as he grabbed my arm and made me look at him

"Dean you need to go back to your seat."

"Why so you can be back here all alone with Rollins?"

"Dean." I warned

"What exactly were you two doing back here anyway?"

"I was reading a book and he was reading a comic book." I pointed to my romance novel and his Batman comic on the seat

"Oh." He began to relax a little

"Now will you please go back to your seat before you get into trouble?" I nodded towards the flight attendant who was making her rounds to check on all of the passengers.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth as he made his way back to his seat

"You okay?" Seth asked as he took his seat

"Yeah I'm fine he just over reacts."

"Psh you are telling me!" He laughed

When we got off the flight we stood around and waited for our luggage.

"Hey is everything okay?" Abi asked as she stood next to me

"Yeah he was just being a drama queen!" I laughed

"Well good luck with him tonight."

"Thanks I think I am going to need it." I nervously laughed

"Make sure you two discuss a safe word."

"A safe word?" I cocked my head to the side not knowing what she was talking about

"A word that you say if you can't take it anymore." She smiled as she grabbed her bags

I stared at her not knowing what to say.

"It is going to be fun Sarah trust me." She gave me a quick hug before returning to Roman

"Are you ready to go?" Dean asked as he grabbed my bags

"Umm yeah." I half smiled

When we go in the car I stared out the window trying to calm myself down

"Are you okay?" He suddenly asked breaking the awkward silence

"Yeah fine."

"I am sorry about earlier. I get jealous very easily." He sighed

"I figured." I softly chuckled

"Another thing we are going to have to work on!" He laughed

"That's fine."

"What can I say I am just fucked up!"

"You won't be when I get done with you."

"And you won't be able to walk when I am done with_ you_." He smirked

I fidgeted in my seat becoming more and more nervous. I was so caught up in my thoughts I had not even noticed that we were parked in his driveway.

"Umm Sar are you coming?" He laughed as he looked at me

"Oh umm yeah." I slowly go out and tried to help him with the bags but he refused to let me help.

"Get the key out of my pocket."

I started at him trying to see if that was a joke. It defiantly wasn't… I stood in front of him and reached my hand into his pocket digging around for the keys.

"Woah watch it pervert!" He laughed as I shot him a dirty look

"Gurr."

"Oh wait they are in my hands!" He smirked

"You are too sneaky!" I whined as he led me into the house.

It seemed like a normal house.

"Is this your house?"

"Yes." He laughed "What were you expecting whips and chains to be hanging from the walls?"

"No…" I sighed suddenly embarrassed

"I do have people come over who don't need to know what kind of dirty things I do. That is why I have it all confined to the basement." He grinned as he nodded towards the wooden door.


	6. Chapter 6

I became more and more uneasy as time passed, he had not said another word about the basement or our little arrangement. He sat playing a video game as I squirmed nervously on the couch next to him.

"Are we just going to sit here all night?" I finally asked

"I don't know is there something you want to do?" He smirked

"Show it me." I whispered

"You sure you want to see it?"

"Yes Dean please?" He turned off his video game and walked over towards the door

"Come on." He opened the door and flipped the light on. "Watch your step there are stairs." He cautioned as I followed behind him.

The room was dark and kinda spooky there were black candles along the walls and a huge black bed in the center of it. There were silver hooks hung all along the walls probably for handcuffs. There was a shelf in the corner with different types of sex toys on it.

"What do you think?"

"It is…different."

"You are going to learn to love it in here."

"Is this the only place you do the dirty things at?"

"Yes no one can hear the screams when you are down here. If I did the things that I do down here upstairs the neighbors would probably call the cops on me." He chuckled.

I became uneasy again not knowing what to say. At least the only time we would do the really bad things is when we were here which would not be very often.

"You want to play?"

I stood frozen next to the bed I looked at my feet as I slowly shook my head yes.

"You don't have to." He cautioned again as he pulled me into him and placed a sweet kiss on my lips

"I thought you didn't like those." I sighed

"You are very nervous I thought it might help you relax a little bit."

"I don't think anything is going to make me relax…" He had began kissing my neck and working his way down to my collar bone.

"Can I handcuff you to the bed?" He asked as he gently bit my ear

I slowly nodded my head.

"Good because I bought you a present!" He grinned as he went to the shelf with all of the toys on it. "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and closed my eyes.

"Now hold out your hands." I quickly obeyed

I felt something in my hands but I didn't dare open my eyes until he told me I could.

"Okay open them."

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was holding a pair of furry zebra print hand cuffs. I smiled up at him.

"I didn't want to use metal cuffs or rope on you…yet. Think of them as your training wheels."

"Thank you Dean." I grinned as I handed them back to him to use.

"Clothes off now…" Before he could finish I had already begun ripping my clothes off.

"That's my girl." He smirked as he watched me strip in front of him

I stood completely naked in front of him but for some reason I did not feel embarrassed or ashamed of myself.

He pushed me back onto the bed and raised my arms above my head and hand cuffed me to the head board. He pulled off his belt and slid his pants and boxer off with ease. Then he ripped off his shirt and threw it to the ground with all of our discarded clothes.

"That chest hair makes you look so sexy." I bit my lips as I imagined my hands running all over his chest

"Rule number one keep your mouth shut until I tell you to open it." He growled as he slapped my thigh

"We need a safe word!" I piped up

"Oklahoma now zip it before I put a gag ball in it." He hissed

His hands ran down my sides and traced my hips as they slowly made their way towards my inner thighs. My legs began shaking as he got closer and closer. Finally he pressed his thumb to my clit and slowly began rubbing. As he did this he took one of my nipples in his mouth and used his fingers to pinch the other one.

"Ohhh." I moaned as his hand slid lower and rubbed all of my pussy. I closed my eyes as the pleasure took over. Suddenly it all stopped. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with an evil grin. I tried to read his expression but was soon ripped out of my thoughts as he shoved his cock inside of me.

"Dean!" I cried as he picked up his pace and slammed into me. It was not long before an orgasm ripped through my body. My body had gone to jello as I he continued.

"Shit!" He yelled as he thrust into me one last time as his orgasm took over.

He fell to the bed next to me.

"A little help?" I laughed as I rattled the handcuffs against the headboard

"Eh I kinda like you tied up." He smirked as he reached for the key and unlocked me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I ran my hand over his chest

"What did you think?"

"I loved it!"

"I told you that you would. And just think it is just going to get more and more intense."

"I don't know if I can wait until the next time we are here." I sighed

"We will figure something out." He smirked as he roughly kissed me on the lips

"I am so tired." I yawned

"Let's go get a shower and then get some sleep." He grinned as he lifted me off of the bed and carried me upstairs to his bathroom and set me in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone for the review and the messages! It gives me the motivation to get chapters out faster! So thank you all! :)


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up I noticed Dean was still sleeping so I quietly snuck downstairs. I headed towards the kitchen to make coffee when I noticed a small photo album on the bottom shelf. I quickly glanced towards the stairs to make sure he was not coming as I picked it up and then sat down on the couch with it. The photo album had pictures of him as a kid. I grinned at how cute he was as a little baby. Then the next picture was of him and his parents but none of them looked happy every picture that followed was filled with frowns. I ran my thumb over the page saddened by such a sad looking child.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask. I quickly shut the book and put it on the table

"Nothing!"

"Are you going through my stuff?"

"Like you wouldn't go through mine if we were at my house." I shot back

"Good point!" He chuckled "If you just tell me where your lingerie is I won't have to dig around." He winked as he poked me in the side

"What am I going to do with you?" I giggled

"Love me!" He put a cheesy grin on and stared at me

"I already do." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck "You were a really cute kid."

"Thanks." He mumbled as he pulled away clearly upset

"Are those your parents?" I asked as I pointed towards the album

"Yes."

"Your mom is beautiful." I complimented

"Yeah well she is a crack whore who sluts around so she has to be pretty."

"What about your dad?"

"He got arrested when I was 2 for a murder that he did not commit."

"Why is he in jail then?"

"Back then as long as they had someone to frame for the murder they were happy they did not care about justice."

"Is that why you created the shield?"

"Part of it." He sighed and I knew not to push him any further.

"Want to play?" I grinned as I pointed towards the basement.

"We only go in there when you need to be punished." He said as he began making coffee

"I did dig around through your things." I smiled

"And like you said I would do the same thing."

"Remember yesterday when you got so mad at me for sitting next to Seth?"

"Sarah we are not going in there again."

"You started it!" I pouted

"I have created a monster!" He laughed as he poured me a cup of coffee

"Good morning." I felt Roman smile against my neck

"Hey baby." I giggled as I ran my hand through his hair

"How did you sleep?" He asked as his hands slid down my sides

"Great." I bit my lip to stifle my moan

"Glad to hear it." He gently bit my ear

"Either you stop that right now or get on top of me!"

He got on top of me slipping off his boxers as I wiggled out of my pajamas.

"I love morning sex!" He growled as he roughly kissed my lips

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a condom. I snatched it out of his hands and put it on him…with my mouth. I threw my head back on the pillow as he bit my neck and slowly slid into me.

"Shit!" I moaned at all of the sensations swirling around my body

"You feel so good!" He groaned

"Dude I am not a virgin why are you being so gentle?" I watched as his expression turned dark. I swallowed hard knowing I might regret my decision to say that. I reached my hands above my head and held onto the head board and he continued to thrust into me like there was no tomorrow. It only took a few minutes for us to both reach our orgasms. He fell to the bed next to me.

"We should really do that every morning!" He chuckled

"I don't know if I could take that every day!" I giggled

"Hey you are the one who wanted it."

"True!" I laughed as I made my way to the shower to wash off this morning's excitement.

"Dean." I frowned as I walked into his bedroom

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"My parents want to invite us to dinner tomorrow night."

"I don't do dinner with family."

"Dean it's the only way we can keep this arrangement going. My grandfather will be there too he will want to see you there as well."

"Where is it at?"

"My parent's house in Connecticut we are going to be flying there tomorrow morning."

"I guess if I have to." He frowned

"Will you be a good boy and behave yourself? Because you know we could always come back here and I could punish you." I grinned

"You will never have control during sex…ever."

"I'm just kidding Dean!" I rolled my eyes

"I told you not to roll your eyes at me."

"Sorry." I groaned

"Come on we need to get ready to go Raw starts in a few hours." He gave me a quick slap on the ass as he made his way to the closet

When we got to the arena we sat down in catering and talked a little bit more before we had to leave to get ready.

"I need to go find Seth and Roman will you be okay?"

"Yes Dean I will be fine." I smiled as he leaned down and kiss me on the cheek

I grinned as I watched him walk towards the locker room. I checked my phone I still had an hour before I needed to go. I pulled out the newest edition of the WWE magazine and began flipping through it. Suddenly I heard the chair across from me be pulled out as someone sat down.

"Dean you just can't go five minutes without me can you?" I set the magazine down and was shocked to see Brock Lesnar sitting across from me.

"Umm." I stared at him nervously

"We need to talk." He hissed


	9. Chapter 9

"Then get talking I have better things to do." I said as I flipped my hair over my shoulder

"I see you with Dean."

"No shit?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Then don't say stupid shit." I spat

"You need to leave him and let him get fired."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because there will be consequences."

"What exactly are they?" I asked standing up

"Bodily harm to you and your family." He stood up and met my stare

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked as he ran to my side

"I was just trying to talk some sense into your little bitch." He spat

I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face. Dean immediately shoved me behind him knowing Brock was not going to take that.

"Enough!" My father yelled as he ran over to us "Brock get away from my daughter."

"He is the one you should be worried about." He shoved Dean who immediately began hitting him

"Dean!" I yelled trying to get him off

"Can I get some help out here?" My father yelled as Seth, Roman and Paul Heyman came running. Finally they were able to be separated.

"Brock let's go we have no business here." Heyman hissed as he pulled Brock towards the parking lot.

Seth and Roman refused to let Dean go until they knew he was calmed down.

"Oh Dean!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His body began to relax with my touch "You are bleeding." I frowned as I pulled a tissue from my purse and gently placed it against his lip

"What the hell happened?" My father asked as he took a seat next to Dean "What did you do?"

"He saved me from getting my ass beat by Brock Lesnar." I yelled

"Oh well what were you doing with him anyway?"

"He told me I needed to leave Dean and let him be fired."

"Why?" Seth asked as he cocked his head to the side

"Who knows?" I frowned

"Oh my gosh Sarah are you okay!" I heard Abi yell as she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug "Did the big scary man hurt you?"

"No thankfully Dean was here." I smiled at him

"Thank you for saving my best friend from being turned into a pile of mashed potatoes!" She smiled as she hugged him

"All of you girls and your hugging! I need to go beat something up!" He frowned as he stood up and walked towards the locker room with Seth and Roman behind him.

"I will see you later baby!" Roman waved to a blushing Abigail

"You need to be with someone at all times do you understand me?" My father demanded

"Yes dad I will go sit in the locker room." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Abi's arm and made her come with me

"That was so hot!" I confessed

"What was?"

"Dean he was so pissed off!"

"What am I going to do with you?" She laughed

We sat in the locker room watching RAW on the monitor. Heyman and Brock sat across from my dad as they signed the contract for Wrestlemaina. After my father signed it Heyman laughed his evil laugh and I instantly knew he had something planned.

"You are so gullible Hunter." He laughed

"What are you talking about?" My father stood up and stared him face to face

"You should really learn to read a contract." He handed my dad the contract and pointed to something

"Not only did you just agree to face Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemaina you agreed to give your daughter's contract to Brock until then." He smirked

"WHAT?"

"As of right now your daughter is now the property of Mr. Lesnar and she will be until Wrestlemaina. If you win you get her back but if you lose she will stay with Mr. Lesnar permanently."

My blood boiled as I listened. I stood up and headed for the ramp.

"Sarah no!" Abi begged trying to hold me back here but I did not listen to anything she had to say. I just flew down the ramp like my ass was on fire.

"Sarah go back to the locker room now." My father barked

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked as I shoved my finger into Brocks chest

"You and your little boyfriend are." He spat

Suddenly the lights turned out and I felt the ring bouncing up and down. Then they turned back on and the Shield stood over Heyman and Brock who lay motionless on the ground. My father stared at them cautiously as I threw myself into Dean's arms.

"Don't let him take me." I cried

"I won't." Suddenly the lights turned off again and they were gone leaving me and my father staring at each other.

"Paul you idiot how could you not read it!" My mother screamed

"I made a mistake!" He shot back

"And now she is stuck with a psycho!"

"What's the difference between Brock and Dean?"

"Do not bring him up." I warned

The door opened and Brock walked in smirking.

"Let's go." He pushed me to the door

"I swear if you hurt her…" my father growled

"It's not a matter of if it is a matter of when!" He smirked we walked out the door

"Tell Dean I love him." I asked my mom before Brock slammed the door shut

"We are going to have so much fun together!" He laughed as he slapped me hard on the ass.

"You are sick." I growled

"You have no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

"Can I at least grab my things?" I asked as we walked by the locker-room

He glared at me

"I highly doubt you have tampons at your house." I smiled

"Five minutes then I go in after you." He growled

I quickly ran into the divas locker room

"Sarah you poor thing!" Abi cried as she pulled me into a hug

"I have to grab my things I only have a few minutes." I said as I threw everything into my gym bag

"Call me if you can."

"I will try too who knows what kind of rules I will have!" I rolled my eyes as I gave her a quick hug and ran back out to find Brock leaning against a wall

"Can we go now?" He hissed

"Yes." I grinned as we headed for the parking lot

I stared at the window as he drove I kept my mouth shut knowing anything I said would piss him off and quite frankly I did not want to be killed in a car accident!

"Now you are little miss quite." He mocked as he unlocked the front door and pushed me inside

"My mom taught me if I don't have anything nice to say then to not say anything at all." I smiled

"I would watch it if I were you. You are in _my_ house now there is no daddy or lover boy Dean here to help you out."

"I don't need them to fight my battles I can handle myself." I stood up tall in front of him standing my ground. He laughed as he shoved me back down onto the couch.

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"So what are my rules?" I asked as I nonchalantly played with my hair

"You do what I say when I say it."

"You don't say?"

"Rule number one if you sass me or roll your eyes at me you will be punished."

"Funny you are Dean are so much alike!"

"We are nothing alike." He growled as he walked towards the kitchen

"Is this going to be one of those things where you keep my locked in a basement?" I asked

He came back out with two beers and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Would you like it to be?" He asked as he handed me a beer. I could not help the blush that crept to my face as I thought about last night and how I much I loved being tied up by Dean.

"I knew you liked it rough." He laughed as he took a sip of his beer

"What exactly do you have planned for me here?"

"To keep you away from your family and Dean until Wrestlemaina."

"So no basement, no starvation, no beatings?"

"Depends on how you act while you are here."

"I will be on my best behavior." I fake smiled at him

"That good since you are going to be my good little housewife!"

"What was that?"

"You will be cooking for me, cleaning the house and tending to my every desire." He smirked

Instead of getting mad I decide to take a new approach with him.

"I have always wanted to be a housewife! What do you like to eat? Where do you keep all the bowls?" I smiled as I hopped off of the couch and ran to the kitchen. I could hear him mumbling a string of curse words.

"You have nothing good here I need to go grocery shopping!" I grabbed the keys off of the counter

"You are not leaving."

"Come with me then! Don't you want to go grocery shopping?"

"No." He growled

"Here I will leave my phone with you." I grabbed it out of my purse and tossed it to him.

When I got in the car I pulled out my phone and let out an evil laugh. I though back to a few hours ago when I was packing my bag in the locker room I grabbed Brie Bella's phone and slipped it into my bag. Little did Brock know that he was just the victim to one of my many vicious schemes. I am defiantly my mother's daughter!

When I got back into the driveway after shopping I sent Dean a quick text.

**_Dean please keep your cool and don't go crazy while I am gone. I will be back soon. I love you._**

I slid it back into my purse as I grabbed the groceries and carried them inside. He stared at me wide eyed as I continued to bring more and more bags in.

"Did you buy the entire store?" He asked as he dug through a bag

"No silly we need everything!"

"What the hell is this?" He yelled

"Oh that is light beer! You could really use fewer calories in your diet." I frowned as I handed him an apple

"This is not okay!" He yelled as he ran upstairs to his room

I followed him upstairs

"That is no way to act honey we really need to talk about our problems." I stood in the doorway

He lunged towards me and lifted me over his shoulder as he carried me to the bed where he laid me on my stomach across his knee. I had no idea what was going on until I felt a familiar burning sensation.

"Did you just spank me?" I screamed

"I told you not to mess with me." He growled as he placed another hard slap on my ass. He continued this for so long I was in tears. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

"That will teach you not to sass me bitch." He hissed as he dumped me on the floor before walking back downstairs and storming out the front door. I wobbled back down stairs and grabbed my purse and carried it to the guest bedroom where I collapsed on the bed with my phone in my hand. I had a few texts from various people but I did not care about any of those. The only one I cared about was one from Dean which I never got. _I hope he is okay._ I put my phone on silent and slid it under the mattress before falling asleep pretending this was all a bad dream.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey baby do you have Dean's number?" I asked as he sat at the table reading his newspaper

"Yeah why?" He asked as he folded it up to give me his full attention.

"I just got done talking to Paul and Stephanie they want to meet with him."

"He will not go for it." He said already knowing the hissy fit Dean would throw

"They want to talk to him about Sarah."

"In that case he might go for it but you never know with him."

"Give me his number I will call him."

"He is coming over in an hour or so you can talk to him then."

"Thank you Ro." I smiled as I slid into his lap

"You are very welcome." He grinned as he placed a sweet kiss on my neck

I leaned in and kissed him. He instantly laid me on my back on the table and began kissing down my body. He was about to slid my pants off but there was a knock at the door.

"Shit." He yelled as he helped me off the table and then made his way to the door

"You are early." He growled

"I don't know what to do with myself." Dean sighed

"Well I do." He pointed toward his erection

"Oh shit sorry!" He walked back towards the door

"No Dean stay I need to talk to you." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room.

"I am going to take a shower will you two be okay?"

"Yes baby." I smiled as I placed a gentle kiss on his lips before motioning for Dean to have a seat across from me.

"What's up?" He asked knowing I had something on my mind

"Please don't freak out before I finish."

"Is Sarah okay?" He ask suddenly worried

"Dean what did I just say?" I laughed

"Sorry." He mumbled

"I just had breakfast with Paul and Stephanie they really want to talk to you."

"No I am not going to be alone with them."

"Dean it is nothing bad they just want your help with Sarah."

"What kinda help?"

"I don't know they just asked me to have you meet them for dinner to discuss things tonight."

"I can't go alone." He frowned

"Yes you can do it for Sarah!" I smiled

"Okay I guess it will be okay." He sighed

"Thank you Dean!" I jumped up and almost hugged him but then remembered what he said earlier about hugs.

"I could make an exception." He half smiled knowing what I was about to do. I wrapped my arms around his chest

"Thank you Dean."

"Mrs. McMahon." I smiled

"Come on in Dean and please call me Stephanie." She smiled as she led me into the house

"Thank you."

"The guys are in the man cave!" She chuckled as he handed me a beer and pointed me towards the basement. I could not help but think about a few days ago when I was in _my_ basement with their daughter doing unspeakable things to her.

"Dean nice to see you!" Shane smiled as he gave me a pat on the back

"Paul." I smiled as I shook his hand

"Thank you for coming. Have a seat we need to talk."

I sat down on the leather sofa and set my beer on the coffee table.

"We need to think of a plan." He sighed as he took a seat next to me

We sat in silence for a good five minutes before I decided to throw in my idea.

"What if we break up the Shield?" They stared at me shock

"Break up the Shield?" Vince repeated

"Not for real just make it look like it so Lesnar thinks we are falling apart."

"I like that idea but how would we do it without making it look suspicious."

"Why don't we pretend that Abigail is pregnant and Roman decided to quit so he can be with her?" I suggested

"That is perfect!" Vince smiled

"What about Seth?"

"After Roman leaves we can have a fight and he quits because he can't deal with me on his own."

"That is brilliant!" Paul smiled

"But what about you?" Shane asked as he took a sip of his beer

"After the stress of everything I could snap and Vince can fire me."

"We may need to bump you up to the creative department." Vince laughed

"Glad I could help. I will talk to them all later tonight and make sure everyone is on board."

"Thank you for everything Dean." Paul said as he clapped me on the back

"Don't mention it." I said as I took a swig of my beer

"Do you think he is hurting her?" Paul suddenly asked

"I think that if she can deal with me she can definitely deal with him!" I chuckled

"Good point!" He laughed

"Guys dinner is ready!" Stephanie yelled from the top of the stairs

After I left I went back to the hotel and called Seth and Roman to make sure they were good with the plan. Of course they were all on board knowing it would help keep Sarah safe. As I laid down in bed I thought about what Paul had asked 'do you think he is hurting her' I cringed at the thought of him putting his hands on her.

"I never said you could go to sleep!" Brock growled as he threw the guest bedroom door open

"Sorry." I grumbled as I awkwardly go up trying my hardest to not let my sore ass touch anything.

"Let me see."

"See what?" I asked as I glared at him

"Your ass."

"Hell no." I yelled

"If you would like I could always give you more spankings."

I silently cursed to myself as I slid off my pants and let them fall to my ankles. Suddenly I heard a click. I turned around to see he had just taken a picture.

"I bet your boyfriend is just going to love this!" He laughed

"This is a fight between you, my father and Dean it does not need to involve me. Why do I have to be the one suffering? Can't we work something out for the next few weeks?"

"Like what I keep you locked up so you don't piss me off?"

"No what if I actually tried to be a good housewife for the next few weeks? No sarcasm or joke just me doing what is asked of me?"

"I guess that seems fair."

"And no more spankings!"

"Fine but if you fuck up even once you will regret it." He hissed as he left slamming the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up I went downstairs into the kitchen where I found Brock sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"You slept late."

"I know sorry I don't normally I guess I was just very tired." I shrugged my shoulders

"I was a nice guy and let you sleep in."

"You were very nice thank you." I smiled as I sat down across from him

"Yeah."

"So what is on the agenda for today? Is there something you need me to do?"

"Well you can clean the house."

"No problem anything else."

"Well the problem is I have to go to the arena for RAW tonight but I can't take you with me and I can't let you stay here by yourself so I don't really know what to do with you."

"Like I told you last night I am done fighting with you about everything. Leave me here I will be fine."

"I don't know."

"Brock if I was to go anywhere it would be to the arena to see my family and friends. But there would be so many people there who would see me and you would know about it." I pointed out

"Good point. So I can trust you to stay here? No lighting fires, no planting drugs nothing like that?"

"I promise Brock after last night I don't want to get on your bad side."

"Alright but if you do anything wrong I will not only take it out on you I will take it out on your entire family from your mother to your grandmother."

I swallowed hard

"I won't mess up." I assured him

"Good."

"Let me take those for you." I grabbed his dirty dished and took them to the sink where I filled it up with hot water and began scrubbing away. I watched in the window as he stood up and walked towards me. He stood behind me with his erection digging into my thigh. I silently prayed that he would not make me take care of that too.

"Thank you." He whispered as he placed a kiss on my neck. I bit my lip to hold in the moan as he hit my weak spot.

"Have to go catch my flight for tonight. I will be back probably tomorrow. Remember what I said." He whispered in my ear as he slapped me hard on the ass again.

After he left I danced around in excitement! I looked around the house and decided I better clean it before I forget and he comes home mad. A few hours had gone by I decided to take a little nap so I went back upstairs and slid back into the guest bed. When I woke up again it was 8:00 RAW was about to start. I ran downstairs and flipped the TV on.

It was pretty much just boring matches until they cut to the backstage area where Abi and Roman sat nervously staring at each other.

"Roman I'm pregnant." She smiled as she handed him a positive pregnancy test. The air flew out of my lungs my best friend is having a baby! I wish I could be there to hug her.

"I will leave with you."

"Roman you can't this is your job and you love it here!" She cried

"I am not going to do what my father did to me. I am going to be here for my baby." He pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips.

After that it was more boring matched the stupid Bella twins are back oh joy! Then it cut to the guys locker room where Dean, Seth and Roman stood all glaring at each other.

"I have to be with her." Roman defended

"She will be fine without you!"

"Dean I am not leaving her I am leaving the Shield."

"You can't leave the Shield!" Seth cried

"Sorry guys she means more to me than anything." He sighed as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room

Dean began throwing furniture around the room and punching walls as he screamed at the top of his lungs

"Dude calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down this whole thing is ruined now!" He hissed

"There are still two of us here." Seth pointed out

"You can't wrestle for shit, he was always better."

"What the hell did you just say to me?" He asked as he got in Deans face

"Did I stutter?"

"No but you will have a stuttering problem here in a minute if you say another word." He threatened

"Oh look who has his big boy pants on!" Dean laughed

"You know what screw this I am done following you around and fighting your battles. I'm out." He yelled as he grabbed his things and stormed out of the room as Dean continued to throw things around.

I stared at the TV in shock this is all my fault I have been gone for two weeks and now everything completely fell apart.

I was about to turn it off until I saw Heyman and Brock walk to the ring.

"Hunter come on out here we want to talk to you!" Brock grinned as he called my father out

My father walked to the ring and grabbed a microphone but before he could say anything Heyman cut him off.

"Well it looks like you won't be having any back up at Wrestlemaina!" Heyman laughed as he played the footage of the Shield break up.

My father lifted the microphone to hip lips to say something but he was cut off again but this time by the Shields music. Heyman and Brock looked around nervously. Suddenly Dean came in through the crowd and he did not look happy. He slid into the ring next to my dad.

"We were just about to call you out here!" Heyman laughed

"Why?" He growled

Brock grabbed the microphone from him

"I have a picture I think you are going to want to see!" He laughed as he pointed towards the screen

It was a picture of me and Brock in bed together!

"What the hell is that?"I screamed at the TV

I glanced back at the TV where Dean was now tearing the ring apart. He was angrier that I had ever seen him before. Suddenly my grandfather's music hit and he walked to the ring.

"I have had enough of you and this whole tearing everything apart! Dean you're FIRED!" He screamed

"No!" I cried

Dean went back through the crowd without another word. I turned the TV off and silently sobbed until I finally passed out on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally the time had come and it was Wrestlemaina weekend. It was Saturday night and Brock had been training at the gym all day long. He finally returned about eight o'clock. I waited an hour or so before I softly knocked on his door

"WHAT?" He yelled

"Never mind." I squeaked as I turned away from the door.

"No come in and tell me what you wanted." He held the door open for me. I slowly walked into the room

"I just wanted to see if I was going to be going with you to Wrestlemaina."

"Yes." He said simply

"Okay." I half smiled as I made my way back to the door. He slammed it shut and put his arm across it so I could not get out.

"Not so fast."

"I have to go make dinner."

"I have plenty to eat right here." He smirked as he placed his hands on my hips and roughly pulled me into him. He hands slid down my sides as he put his lips on my neck.

"Brock." I moaned as I tried to ignore the excitement building up in my body. It has been almost two months since my night with Dean. He shoved me to my knees and I instantly unzipped his pants.

"I like a woman who knows where she belongs." He laughed

I stripped off my clothes and hoped into the bed.

He slid into bed and got on top of me. He reached in the drawer and pulled out a condom before sliding his dick inside of me. I moan at the sensation. Suddenly he flipped us over so I was now on top of him. He grabbed my hips and pushed me down onto his dick.

"It feels so good!" I cried as he continued to pound his cock into me even harder.

I could feel my body begin to tense up and I knew what was coming.

"Don't stop oh Dean!" I cried

He lifted me off of him and threw me to the ground.

"You little bitch!" He yelled as he hit me directly in the nose causing it to bleed profusely all over the floor.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He screamed as he shoved me out the door. I ran to the guest bed room and silently cried as I tried to clean up the blood that was still sliding down my naked body. _Oh dad please win at Wrestlemaina!_

When I woke up I looked in the mirror to see two black eyes and a swollen nose. _No amount of makeup is going to cover this!_ I packed all of my things in my purse just in case my dad did win and I was free. I was about to leave the room until I remembered about my phone. I grabbed it from under the mattress and slid it into my purse.

"Let's go." He growled as he shoved me out the door

I got in the passengers seat while he got in the drivers. The ride was silent until we pulled into the arena parking lot

"You will stay in my locker room and you will not leave. If I find out you left you will have more to worry about that just a broken nose." He leaned over and slapped me hard on the cheek

When we got to his locker room he threw me in and locked the door behind him. He turned on the monitor so we could watch the beginning of the show. There was a video being played of my parents fighting.

"Well looks like dear old dad is not going to have his head in the game!" He laughed as he put on his gear.

"Lesnar time to go!" Heyman beamed as he opened the door

"Remember what I said!" He growled before he left

I stared at the TV in horror as the match started. Brock had the upper hand for most of the match. I thought about my options I could run away to Canada or something. _No he would find me. _I was ripped out of my thoughts as I noticed the lights had been turned off. Then suddenly I heard the theme song that made my heart drop I stared at the TV as the Shields theme song played. The lights turned back on and Heyman was unconscious on the ramp as Brock stood in the ring cover in blood. My dad quickly ran and cover him 1…2…3!

"He did it Triple H saved his daughter!" Jerry cried

I sobbed as I watched the ref raise my father's hand. _I am free! _My dad pointed towards the audience where Seth, Roman and Dean hopped the guardrail and stood in the ring with him. My dad grabbed Dean's arm and raise it as Seth and Roman joined in.

I shoved open the locker room door and ran down the ramp not caring what anyone thought. I flew into the ring and right into Deans arms.

"I love you Dean I love you!" I cried as he smoothed out my hair

"Roman, Seth!" I cried as I embraced them in a hug "Thank you for saving me!"

Then I turned towards my dad.

"Daddy!" I threw myself into his arms

"It's okay you are safe now!"

We all walked back stage and I was embraced in a hug by my mother.

"Baby you look terrible." My mother sighed as she gently traced my swollen nose

"I'm okay." I half smiled

I turned towards Abi

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Haha no it was all a part of the plan." She laughed

"Thank you Abi!" I embraced her in a hug

"Thank you all for saving me." I smiled at my friends and family

"We all love you Sarah." Seth smiled as he pulled me into a hug

"I am ready to go home."

"Alright come on sweetie."

"No dad I want to go with Dean."

"Okay baby whatever you want. I am happy to have you back." He kissed me on the forehead

"Call us if you need anything." My mother smiled

I watched as Roman wrapped his arms around Abi's waist. _They are so madly in love!_

When we got to the hotel room he pulled me into the bathroom with him and slid off my clothes. He reached over and turned on the shower. He stripped his clothes off and lifted me into the shower with him. I rested my head on his shoulders as I silently cried. After the shower he dried me off and carried me to bed where he scooted in next to me and gently kissed my neck.

"Dean I…"

"Not tonight I want you to get some rest before we talk about anything." He rubbed my shoulder with his finger.

"Thank you."

I snuggled into him and for the first time in 2 months I was able to sleep peacefully through the night.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning beautiful." I heard Dean whisper as he placed a sweet kiss on my shoulder.

"I missed you so much." I rolled over so I was now facing him.

"Did he do this too you often?" He asked as he gently ran his finger over my swollen eyes

"No this just happened Saturday."

"What exactly happened that made him snap?"

"I said your name while we were you know…"

"I bet he was pissed!" He chuckled

"Oh yeah he was livid."

He suddenly became tense. And I knew something was bothering him.

"What is it?" I asked worried

"Was he better than me?"

"Fuck no are you kidding me? Why do you think I said your name? I was pretending it was you."

"You missed me that much?"

"You have no idea Dean."

"So you want to get busy?"

"Not right now." I sighed he patted my arm as if to say he understood

"When I visited your family I went into the basement with the guys and I could not stop thinking about the things I did to you in my basement."

"I'm kinda scared." I confessed

"What are you scared of?"

"The first night I was with him he spanked me a lot and I did not like it at all. If I can't handle spankings then I won't be able to deal with anything else."

"Baby there is a huge difference. He did it to punish you and be a dick. I do it but I balance it out with pleasure."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I would spank you and then I would eat you out or something like that to balance out the pain."

"Oh." I grinned as a blush crept to my face.

"And all of the toys that you see look like that hurt but they don't hurt you as bad as you would think. Besides you would be so turned on by the time I did it to you that you would love it."

"Mmmmm."

"Want to take me up on my offer now?" He chuckled

"Yes but I want to be tied up." I whined

He looked around the room and spotted his belt, he plucked it off of the floor and brought it to the bed.

"You sure you want this?"

"Yes Dean please." I held out my hands so he could tie them up with his belt.

He pulled me to the end of the bed and got on the floor in between my legs. He kissed my thighs and up my stomach. Suddenly he began running his finger along my pussy. I threw my head back as his fingers finally slid into me. He leaned down and attached his mouth to my clit as he pumped his fingers inside of me. I wiggled as I felt my body tense up. He reached his free hand up and played with my nipples causing me to fall off the edge and succumb to a mind blowing orgasm. My whole body shook as I floated higher and higher.

"DEANNNN!" I cried

I could hear him laugh against my pussy, he gave me one last lick before getting on top of me. He positioned his cock at my entrance and then slid his throbbing cock into my pussy. We both groaned at the incredible sensation. He suddenly lifted me off of the bed and carried me to the wall where he placed my back against it as he pounded into me even harder. I gripped his shoulders for support as another orgasm ripped through my body. I could feel him tensing up and I knew he was close too. I wiggled my way out of his arms and dropped to his knees. I put his cock in my mouth and greedily sucked on it.

"Sarah I..." He growled as he grabbed a handful of hair and shoved my head down on his cock.

Suddenly he threw his head back and moaned. I could feel my mouth becoming filled with his cum. _I totally forgot he did not have a condom on! _After he finished he pulled out of my mouth and looked down at me. I knew I had a disgusted look on my face but I could not help it. I was not sure what I should do!

"You can spit it out." He laughed as he handed me a trash can

"Fank ou." I said with my full mouth

"That was amazing Sarah." He complimented as he untied the belt from my hands

"Dean?" I turned around so I was now facing him

"Yes Sarah?"

"I am glad you didn't get fired. I don't know what I would do without you." I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I am not going anywhere."

"Shit speaking of going somewhere my parents asked if we could come over for dinner."

"Sure I would love to."

I stared at him shocked

"Are you feeling okay Dean?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just agreed to have dinner with my family."

"We have been getting pretty close."

"I am happy to hear that." I kissed him on the cheek

"Who knows maybe they could be my in laws one day." He smirked as he walked out of the bathroom leaving me totally speechless.

"Ro. Ro. Roman wake up!" I yelled as I slapped him hard on the chest

"What the hell Abi?" He whined as he rubbed his chest

"I want to have sex!" I whined

"It is three in the morning are you crazy?"

"Please I was having a dirty dream about you and then I woke up." I pouted

He stripped the blankets off of the bed and threw them to the floor. I grabbed his wallet and plucked a condom out of it and slid it on his cock before I got on top of him and straddled his hips. I groaned as I felt him filling me. I rested my head on his chest as he grabbed my hips and began pumping himself into me. I rocked my hips against him. I threw my head back as my orgasm washed over me, I could feel that he was close. I began rocking my hips even faster setting him off. He tangled his hands in my hair as he came.

"You are going to be the death of me!" He groaned as he rolled off of me

"Good." I smirked

"Hey we are back in Florida in two weeks you know what that means!"

"Me getting tied up in the basement!" I beamed

"You are the only woman I have ever known that would get excited by that!" He chuckled as I rested my head against his chest.

"Mhmm." I closed my eyes and fell asleep completely satisfied


	15. Chapter 15

"Sarah, Dean so nice of you two to show up!" My father chuckled as he opened the door for us.

"We are only like 20 minutes late daddy."

"Come on dude the guys are outside grilling." He threw Dean a beer and ushered him outside

"Hey ladies!" I smiled as I entered the kitchen were all of the women sat giggling and drinking margaritas

"Hey hunny!" My mother smiled as she embraced me in a hug

"Here you look like you could use this!" Abi laughed as she handed me a fresh margarita.

"Thank you!"

"So are you glad to be back?"

"Mom you have no idea how glad I am to be back." I laughed

"We are happy to have you back. We were all so worried about you!"

"Thank you all for helping me." I hugged Abi

"Burgers are ready!" My dad yelled

"Okay we are coming!" My grandma laughed as we headed outside to the patio

"So who was the mastermind behind the plan?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink

"Dean." My mother grinned

"Really?" I asked shocked

"Well your dad helped."

"It was very well planned out!" I complemented

"We spent a lot of time perfecting it." My grandfather smirked

"Yeah seriously where the hell did you get a positive pregnancy test anyway?" I asked Abi

She giggled

"It's mine." My mother grinned

"Oh my gosh eww are you kidding me?"

Everyone started laughing at my comment.

"Yes I am kidding you!"

"My sister is pregnant and I asked if she would take the test so we could pretend it was Abigail's." Roman smiled

"Oh thank goodness!"

"You are so mean!" My mother laughed as she threw an olive at me

"I have been living with Brock Lesnar for the last 2 months he started to rub off on me!" I chuckled

I could feel Dean tense up beside me.

"Who did you miss the most?" Seth grinned as he took a bite of his burger

"Dean."

I watched his lips curl up into a smirk.

"Like we didn't already know that answer!" Abi laughed

"I hope you know I balled my eyes out when I thought you really fired him."

My grandfather chuckled "I never had any intention of firing him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we all talked about it and we thought it would be fun if we paired you up with Dean. So we told you I was going to fire him if you didn't stay with him." He laughed

I stared at Dean who looked away.

"You knew?"

"We all did." Seth chuckled

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I stood up and threw my chair back

"Sarah calm down." My father warned

"Or what? You're going to give me away to Lesnar? Oh wait you already did that!"

"Sarah you need to stop now." My mother demanded

"I am glad you all got a kick out of this. I know I sure did when I was getting the shit beat out of me. I can't even describe how _fun_ it was to be sexually assaulted!" I turned and walked out the door. I ran to the car and drove back to my house.

I ran up to my room and fell to the bed and sobbed into my pillow. I felt a hand on my back but I didn't even bother to look up and see who it was. I just continued sobbing into my pillow.

"Sarah I'm sorry." Dean sighed as he rubbed my back

"Go away." I cried

"Your grandfather approached me and told me that you really like me and he told me all about his elaborate plan to bring us together. I just went with it."

"I have had to live in hell for the last 2 months because my family thought it would be funny to watch us together."

"No one knew this would happen to you. Besides I thought you enjoyed the time we spent together."

"Dean I do love being with you I am just upset with everyone for lying to me."

"I understand Sarah believe me. I know exactly what it's like to have everyone lie to you."

"Did you lie to me when you told me about your childhood?"

"No Sarah I have never lied to you about anything. Everything I tell you comes from the heart because I have never had anyone care for me as much as you do and I am not going to do anything to risk losing you."

"I'm sorry Dean." I threw my arms around his neck

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Thank you." I kissed him gently on the cheek

"Not going to lie that was pretty hot."

"What was?"

"Your little outburst."

"Why was that hot?"

"Because I thought about all of the things I would do to you after your little fit."

I pulled away so I could look at him.

"What kinda things?"

"Things that would require my basement." He smirked

"You can't just tease me like that Dean it is not fair." I pouted

"Next time we are in Ohio I will show you exactly what I am talking about."

"Let's go right now!"

"What?"

"We can drive there its only a few hours away!"

"We can do it here."

"No I want it all. The toys, the ropes everything!"

"You want it that bad?"

"Yes Dean I want it that bad!"

"Let's go then." He lifted me off of his lap and carried me to the car.

The drive was long and I could barley sit still, all I could think about was how hot this whole thing was going to be. Finally we pulled into the drive way, I was out the door before he had even parked the car! He chuckled as he came behind me to unlock the door.

"Go wait in there for me." He placed a rough kiss on my neck as he shoved me towards the door. I walked down to the basement and studied all of the things in there. Imagining all of the things he was going to do to me.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood frozen in the middle of the room as I heard him open the door and then shut it behind him.

"Clothes off." He demanded as he walked down the stairs

I stripped my clothes off and threw them to the ground next to me. I stood straight up as he stared at me. He went over to the shelf and grabbed a few things and then placed them on the bed next to me.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked as he held it up

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He growled as he slapped me on the ass

"Yes sir?"

"Good girl now tell me what this is."

"It's a gag ball. SIR!" I quickly corrected

"Now if you are a good girl I won't use it but if you disobey me even once I will have it in your mouth before you can say 'sorry sir'!"

I nodded my head.

"Now do you know what this is?" He held up another object.

"No sir."

"This is a paddle I am going to use it to spank you." He grinned

I swallowed hard thinking about how painful it was going to be.

"Remember what I said about how they look worse than they really are." He pointed out

"And you know what this is." He chuckled as he held up the rope.

I held out my arms for him to tie them up but he just shook his head.

"Not yet." He smirked as he ran his hand down my body causing me to shiver.

He sat down on the bed and directed me to sit on his lap. He spread my legs open and ran his hand down my pussy.

"Already wet I see."

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes sir sorry!" I rolled my eyes but soon regretted it when he tossed me on the bed and reached over for the gag ball. He mumbled something as he fastened it around my mouth.

"Now you are going to have to be punished for that." He placed me on my stomach and gently caressed my ass before laying a hard smack on it. I winced at the pain. Suddenly I felt an even harder smack on my ass. It sent pain though my entire body. I wiggled to get away but was hit again with it. I cried out at how painful it was.

"This is the paddle." He laughed

I winced as his hand gently caressed my burning bottom. His hand slowly dipped lower until he got to my pussy. I moaned as his fingers gently slid inside of me.

"Not like this." He growled as he grabbed my arms and tied me to the bed. He went over to the shelf and grabbed more rope and brought it back to the bed.

I stared at him curious to see what he was going to do with it. Suddenly I knew exactly what he had planned. He spread my legs apart and tied them to each of the bed posts. He then climbed off of the bed and walked over to the shelf. _Now what!_ I could hear him darkly laughing as he brought something else over to the bed.

"You are going to like this one!" He held up a black vibrator

He turned it on and ran it over my stomach. I shook with need as he let it vibrate everywhere but the one place I needed it most. I felt tears prickling in my eyes as he ran it over my inner thighs. I wiggled trying to get it to touch my aching pussy but failed miserably. He locked eyes with me as an evil smirk danced across his face and before I could even think about what was about to happen he shoved his fingers inside of me as he finally let the vibrator rest against me clit. I moaned as I felt my body begin to tighten up.

"You ask me before you cum."

I nodded my head. He began pumping his fingers even faster as he moved the vibrator in small circles

"An I umm?" I tried my hardest to talk but I couldn't with the gag ball in my mouth

"What was that?" He smirked

"Ann I cmm?" I cried

"One more time." He reached up and pulled it out of my mouth

"Can I please cum sir!" I cried as my hips rocked against his hand

"How bad do you want to?" He mocked

"Really bad please sir!"

"Cum." That one word sent me into the most mind blowing orgasm imaginable. My body shook uncontrollably as I cried out.

Before my body had stopped shaking he got on his knees and roughly shoved his cock inside of me. He placed his fingers in my mouth and I greedily sucked them as he continued to thrust into me. He removed his hands and used them to pinch one nipple as he bit the other.

"Shit!" I cried

He placed his hands on my hips as he slammed into me once more as he came. He pulled out of me and began untying me. I was so shaky I could barley even move my limbs.

"Can we just stay here for a while?"

"I don't think I can walk either!" He chuckled

"Dean that was the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"I told you that you would love it."

"I never thought being spanked would be so much fun!" I giggled

"Hopefully it makes you think twice before you misbehave."

"Psh are you kidding me this is going to cause me to act out more often!"

"I have turned you into a sick sexual monster."

"A perfect companion for you." I smirked

"I have been waiting for a woman like you for years!"

"I guess it is a good thing you don't ever have to worry about me leaving."

"Why don't I have to worry?" He asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear

"Because you are the only man who can fuck me like that!"

"Good I'm glad you know where you belong."

"Mhm." I moaned as I rested my head against his chest

"Go to sleep now you have had a long day."

I shook my head against his chest before drifting to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up Dean was still passed out. He looked so sweet and innocent I did not want to wake him so I slipped out of bed and headed upstairs. I looked at my phone I had a text from Abi.

"**Don't forget you promised me we would go shopping today!"**

"**I didn't forget I will meet you at the coffee shop in an hour!"**

I shut my phone and jumped into the shower. As I let the warm water cascade over my body I noticed I was cover in bruises and I had red marks around my wrists and ankles. _This is going to be fun to explain!_ I sighed as I got out of the shower and rummaged through my bag for something to wear. I settled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. When I went downstairs I noticed he was still asleep so I grabbed my jacket and slipped out the door.

"How are you doing?" She asked trying to feel me out and see if I was upset with her

"No I'm not mad at you!" I giggled knowing what she was thinking

"Thank goodness you had everyone so worried last night! Even Ro wanted to call and make sure you were okay!"

"Yeah Dean took care of me." I blushed

"I can tell look at your arm!" She grabbed my hand and slid my sleeve up to reveal the red marks on my wrist

"I didn't have any make up to cover it up!"

"Here I have some." She bent down and dug through her purse

"Shoot I dropped my lipstick can you grab it for me?"

"Sure." I joined her under the table searching for her lost lipstick.

"Got it!" She laughed as we popped our heads back up

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed towards a manila envelope that was now sitting in between our cups of coffee

"I don't know it was not there a second ago." She frowned as she handed me the makeup. As I began putting it on she suddenly slid the envelope towards me.

"What?"

"It's addressed to you."

I took it from her and opened it. It was filled with a bunch of pictures I flipped through them they were all pictures of Dean and Kelly. And they were not innocent pictures they were of them kissing in the hallway, his hand up her skirt, her hand down his pants, them in a hotel room in bed together. The date stamps in the corner were all during the two months I was away with Brock.

"What is it?" Abi asked worried

"Nothing." I quickly slipped them back in the envelope and tucked it away in my purse

"Sarah come on what was it?"

"It was x-rays from the dentist! I totally forgot I had put them in my purse! They must have slipped out of my purse somehow." I lied

"I never saw you put it on the table." She frowned

"Someone must have walked by and picked it up!" I laughed

"Oh okay."

"Let's go to the book store!" I quickly pulled her attention away from the mysterious envelope.

After a long day of shopping I was finally alone and able to look at the pictures. I noticed something I hadn't before a little sticky note on the back of one of the pictures.

**Meet me at the pier at 9**

I glanced at the clock it was already 8. I turned the car on and drove to the pier to meet this mysterious person. I laughed to myself as I walked towards the pier alone, at night and to meet a mysterious person! This is probably the start of some serial killer movie! When I got the end of the pier I glanced around looking for this mysterious person but didn't see anyone. I turned around and saw none other than Brock Lesnar.

"I should have known." I sighed as I turned to walk away

"Don't go yet Sarah please."

I stopped instantly when I heard the word 'please' he never says please this must be important.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned around to face him

"Dean set it up." He sighed

"What?"

"Dean called me after your grandfather told him that he was going to make you his manager. He told me he had a plan and was going to turn the entire WWE upside down."

"Why should I believe a word you say?"

"When have you ever known him to care about anyone but himself?"

"People change."

"Think about it when I came up to you in catering that day he just happened to be there to rescue you, he never once tried to text you or call you while you were with me it all adds up Sarah. He paid me to keep you away from your family so he could slither his way into your family and make everyone trust him while he dug up information on all of them."

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes.

"He spent the two months off fucking Kelly. I had Paul take pictures so I could prove to you he is not innocent."

"I... I don't know what to say or even think."

"I know that this all sounds crazy and you probably don't want anything to do with me after the way I treated you. He told me that is what you liked." He looked at the ground and I knew he was being sincere

"What does he have planned?"

"He is going to get as much dirt on your family as he can because he is going to take them all out one by one."

"Why? What did anyone in my family ever do to him?"

"He thinks that the WWE treated him unfairly and he wants to get revenge on them and he figured you were the one piece he needed."

"So he has been using me to get close to my family so he can tear us all apart?"

"Yes."

"But how none of us have skeletons in our closets."

"He saw how mad your father got when he saw the picture of us in bed together."

"And?"

"Dean recorded you two last night and sent me the video." He pulled out his phone and showed me a part of it "He is planning on showing it to your family. He says it will tear your family apart when they realize what a dirty slut you are."

I began sobbing uncontrollably when I realized how everything fit together perfectly. He was using me to get to my family. Brock pulled me into him and I continued to cry.

"Do you want me to take you back to my hotel so you don't have to deal with him tonight?"

"Yes." I cried


	18. Chapter 18

My jaw dropped as I watched him snake his arms around her. I wanted to run out of the car and beat them both senseless. I sunk lower in my seat as they left in his car. I did not want her knowing I followed her. I waited a few minutes after they left before I sped back to the hotel where Dean, Seth and Roman were playing poker.

When I got to the hotel I busted through the door. All three of them jumped up from their seat.

"We have a HUGE problem." I panted still out of breath from running up 4 flights of stairs since the elevator was too slow.

"Baby calm down what's wrong?" Roman asked as he led me to the couch. Seth smiled as he handed me a glass of water.

"Sarah."

Dean's head instantly shot up.

"What about Sarah?"

"Where is she anyway?" Seth asked as he looked around

"It's a long story."

"Start from the beginning." Roman reassuringly patted my shoulder

"We were having coffee and I dropped my lipstick so we both bent down to look for it and when we looked up there was an envelope addressed to Sarah. When she opened it she looked like she had seen a ghost."

"What was in it?" Dean demanded

"She told me it was x-rays from the dentist and they must have fallen out of her purse and a stranger must have put them on the table when we weren't looking."

"That does not even make sense!" Seth pointed out

"Exactly and then she tried to drop the subject as fast as she could. She wanted to go to the bookstore."

"She hates bookstores!" Roman exclaimed

"I know! So after we were done shopping I hid in my car and followed her. She drove to the Pier."

"She went to the pier at night alone?" Dean growled

"It gets worse she met someone there." I swallowed hard

"WHAT?" Dean stood up and threw his chair back

"Calm down and let her finish!" Seth said as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder

"Who did she meet?" He asked as calmly as he could

"Lesnar."

Dean's face turned completely red, I could have sworn I saw smoke coming out of his ears.

"What happened after that?" Roman asked trying to get all of the facts

"They talked for a while and then she started sobbing and he pulled her into a hug. And before I knew it they were walking towards his car."

"She left with him?" Seth asked shocked

"Yes. I was going to follow them but I did not want them to notice me and I knew you guys needed to know."

"Thank you for not putting yourself in harm's way." Roman pulled me into a hug. I kept my eyes on Dean knowing he was going to explode.

"We need to go get her." Seth sighed

Before anyone could say anything Dean was out the door.

"Abigail I want you to stay here and call Paul and Stephanie. Let them know what's going on." Roman gave me a quick kiss before rushing after Dean and Seth.

I quickly made the phone call and then sat helplessly in the quiet hotel room.

"You are only gullible little bitch you know that?" He laughed as he landed another hard blow to my mouth. I spit out the blood collecting in my mouth on the cement floor.

He had tied by my hands above my head and connected to a bar so I was dangling at least 3 feet from the ground.

"I thought you liked to be thrown around?" He chuckled as he pushed me so I now swung back and fourth

"You are sick." I growled

"But this is what you like." He grabbed my ass so I would stop swinging

"I only like it when it's Dean."

"Well don't worry about it because the entire world is going to see your dirty little sex tape!" He pulled out his phone and played it again. Dean's growls and my moans filled the air. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but I knew I had to be strong if I was ever going to get out of this alive.

He spent the next few hours viciously beating me I kept falling in and out of consciousness so I don't really remember what he did. Suddenly I was startled awake by Brock pulling me to my feet.

"I swear if you make one peep I will kill you." He threw me back to the ground as he made his way upstairs where someone was continuously ringing the doorbell. I had become so exhausted I could not keep my eyes open any longer so I closed them and drifted back to sleep. Not caring about the screams and curses that filled the air just sleep.

"I think she is waking up!"

I opened my eyes just a little and saw Dean, Seth, Roman and Abi all huddled around.

"Sarah can you hear me?" Abi asked as she gently took my hand in hers. I gently squeezed it.

"Sarah baby I'm here."

"Get the hell out of my room." I growled

Dean was clearly startled by the anger that filled my eyes

"It's probably the medication." He nervously laughed

I looked at Roman "Get him out of my room."

"Sarah…"

"GET OUT!" I screamed causing a nurse to rush in

" is everything okay?"

"I want him out in fact I want everyone out now!"

They all quickly exited without saying a word. As I turned to look out the window I felt my entire body come to life it burned it ached and it stung. I had never been in so much pain before. I could not hold back the tears any longer I finally let them go.

"Sarah?"

"Go away." I didn't even bother turning to see who it was

"That is no way to talk to your best friend!"

"Adam!" I squealed as I turned to look at him ignoring the pain that shot through my body.

"How are you doing?" He half smiled as he gently wiped my tears away

"I have been better. I am just glad there are no mirrors in here." I chuckled

"You look beautiful no matter what."

"Oh Edge." I chuckled

"He has been in there a while." Seth sighed as he paced the waiting room

"Why is he here anyway?" Dean hissed

"They are old friends…" I trailed off

"What are you not telling me?"

"He is her ex…husband."


	19. Chapter 19

"Dean what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled my blankets up to my chest

"I got the phone from Heyman I wanted to give it to you personally."

"Oh umm thank you." I held out my hand as he gave me the phone

"Goodbye Sarah." He sighed as he walked towards the window

"Did you just come in through my window?"

"Yes it was late and I did not want to wake anyone up."

"Why didn't you bring it to me in the morning?"

"Because I am leaving."

"Where are you going?" I sat up curiously

"Away." With that he crawled out the window leaving me more confused than I had been in months!

His words replayed in my head over and over again '_Because I am leaving'. _Leaving like a vacation or leaving like he was not ever coming back.

**Abi's POV**

"Open the door already!" I whined as Roman messed around with his keys

"Nah I like making you wait."

"Roman Reigns I am not kidding with you open the door now. Or else we will have sex right here on your front lawn for all of your neighbors to watch!"

"Sounds good to me!" He grinned as he pulled me into him. I swiped the keys out of his hands and turned to unlock the door. I felt his hands caressed my backside as I pushed the door open.

"Race you!" I giggled as I ran up the stairs to his bedroom. By the time he caught up with me I was already halfway undressed

"Do you really want it that bad?"

"Yes so speed it up!" I laughed as I watched him rip off his shirt and then slid out of his jeans. I sat on the bed as I watched him go to the special wooden trunk he had at the foot of the bed and pull out all of our fun toys. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter every time he placed a new item on the bed. When he finally stood back up I noticed the change in his eyes they were now darker and filled with passion.

"Stand up." He ordered as he tied my hands together and then shoved me back down to the bed.

"Now raise your legs." He got another rope and ties it around my ankles. He had never done this before I was curious to see what he had up his sleeve. He pulled me to a sitting position as he fastened the gag ball in my mouth. Then he pulled out a blindfold something he had never used before. He gently placed it over my eyes and laid me back down on the bed. I wiggled around on the bed not knowing what to expect when suddenly I felt something soft run over my breast. I moaned at the smooth silky sensation. I had no idea what it was but I sure like it! He continued to run it down my body and gently ran it over my clit.

Then I felt his warm mouth take the place of the silky object. His lips gently closed around my breast.

"Do you want my cock?"

I shook my head yes. He pulled my hips to the edge of the bed and stood in between my legs. Suddenly I felt the familiar sensation of his cock sliding inside of me. I pushed my hips into him as he pushed his hips into me. It was only seconds before I was crying out as my orgasm hit. He grabbed my hips and pounded into me harder than I ever thought possible. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back as he came. His groans filled the air. He released me and took off my gag ball and blindfold I stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked as he untied the rope that bound my hands together.

"No Roman it was perfect!" I giggled as I laid back down on the bed completely exhausted.

"Good I'm glad." He laid down next to me on the bed

"Good night Roman I love you." I leaned over and kissed him

"I love you too baby sleep good!"

**Sarah's POV**

"Have you heard from Dean at all?" I asked Seth as he sat down next to me at the coffee shop

"Why?"

"He came to my house last night and told me he was leaving."

"He said he could not face you everyday it killed him inside to see you so upset."

"So he left for good?" Tears began to form in my eyes

"Yes."

"But he can't leave for good!" I cried

"Well it's too late he left already."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell anyone." He sighed

"Well I am just going to have to find him myself." I stood up and walked towards my car

"Sarah…"

When I got in the car I hopped on the freeway and headed towards Ohio. _Let's hope he decided to go home! _I drove for 5 hours before I pulled over to get gas. I picked up my phone and called Dean he didn't answer so I left a message.

"This is not how we are going to end things. I am on my way to Ohio either you can call me and tell me where you are or I will knock on every goddamn door until I find you!" I hung up the phone and threw it in the passenger's seat as I got back on the freeway. My parents had each called me numerous times but I was not going to answer. I knew they would just beg me to come back but I couldn't I needed to find Dean.

It was now one in the morning and I had been driving for over eight hours. I wanted to pull over and get some rest but I knew I couldn't. Suddenly I heard a loud pop I looked out my side mirror and saw that my back tire had popped. I pulled off the side of the road and banged my head against the steering wheel. I cried at how stupid I was, I was not supposed to be driving and I just drove for eight hours straight chasing after a man that cheated on me. Suddenly my phone started ringing I grabbed it and answered it not even trying to hide my sobs.

"Hello?"

"Sarah what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean hissed

"What's wrong with me? Well currently I am sitting alone in a car with a flat tire on a deserted highway at one o'clock in the morning."

"Where exactly are you?"

"I don't know there is a big sign that says 'Holly's Hotdog's."

"Stay there and don't go anywhere."

"Not like I could anyway." I growled as he hung up on me


	20. Chapter 20 The End

I laughed as I thought about my current situation. I am again sitting alone in the middle of nowhere at night! My life is like a freaking serial killers dream! I glanced in the rearview mirror as I noticed headlights. I breathed a sigh of relief as Dean's truck pulled up behind me. I cringed as he slammed his car door before walking to me.

"Let's go." He growled as he opened my door

"What about my car?"

"I will have a tow truck pick it up in the morning."

I got into the passengers seat without another word. The trip back to his house was silent and I could tell he was not happy with me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He finally yelled

"I was thinking that I needed to see you."

"That's the thing I left so I would not have to see you."

"But we need to talk."

"We already did." He spat

"Well I did some more thinking and I realized I am a hypocrite."

He glanced over at me shocked by my confession.

"You slept with Kelly but I slept with Brock so technically we are even."

"Is this a joke?"

"No Dean I realized that I can't be without you. These last few weeks were hell without you. All I have thought about was you. Even when I knew you cheated on me. If that is not love then I don't know what is." I sighed

By that time he had pulled into his house.

"Come on." He led me into the house and straight upstairs once he noticed I was still freezing cold.

"Thanks." I grumbled as he wrapped a blanket around me.

"I'm sorry for everything Sarah."

"Me too Dean me too."

"Where do we go from here?"

"It depends do you intended to cheat again?"

"Never Sarah that was a onetime thing it will never happen again."

"Well then I say we get back together."

"You are sure you want to?"

"Yes Dean besides who is going to tie me up in their basement?"

"Good point!" He chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on my head

"I am going to go to sleep now."

"Goodnight baby I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I grinned as I ran down the stairs to see Dean cooking breakfast.

"What is all of this?"

"I made breakfast." He pointed to the table it had two plates waiting to be filled with yummy pancakes. A beautiful bouquet of flowers sat in the middle.

"Dean this is so sweet!" I stood up on my toes and gave him a sweet kiss

"Come on let's eat!" He grinned as he pulled my chair out for me

"I love fruit!" I giggled as I popped a strawberry in my mouth

"Oh I almost forgot the pancakes!" He walked into the kitchen and retrieved a platter with a metal cover over it just like the ones you would get at fancy restaurant. He set it down in front of me before dropping to his knees.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?"

"I want to show you just how much you mean to me and how serious I am about staying faithful." He pulled the cover off to reveal a stack of pancakes with the words 'marry me' written in whipped cream on top with a gorgeous ring sticking out of a strawberry.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I squealed

"Sarah McMahon with you marry me?"

"Yes!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug

"Here let me put it on you." He gently slid the ring on my finger

"I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Well about that…"

"What is it Dean? What are you not telling me?"

"Your parents already know I asked them for permission."

"Dean I did not think it was possible for you to get any cuter but you just proved me wrong!" I kissed him with so much passion it made my head spin

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Dean." I grinned

We spent the rest of the morning enjoying our breakfast before we headed back Connecticut where RAW was being held later that night.

"Congratulations Sarah I am so happy for you!" Abi tackled me as I walking into the arena

"Thank you!" I giggled as I showed her my ring

"Congrats you two." Seth and Roman smiled at us

"My baby is getting married!" My mom yelled as she ran down the hall and tackled me and Dean

"I am so happy you two worked it out!"

"We are too!" Dean chuckled

"When are you going to do it?"

"We just got engaged mom we have not talked about all that yet!"

"Well make it fast because I want grandkids! Sarah I am proud you saved it for marriage!" She gave me a quick kiss before returning to my grandfather's office

The five of us busted out into laughter.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her I guess!" Seth laughed

"Speaking of announcements we have one to make." Roman smiled

"We have decided we are going to take a leave of absence for a few months and just take a break from everything."

"That's awesome guys I am glad you are finally taking time out for yourselves!"

"Yeah we are pretty excited about it."

"Where are your guys going?" Dean asked

"We are going to be spending a few months in Samoa he is going to introduce me to his family."

"That's awesome guys!" I smiled

"We leave tonight." Abi suddenly blurted out

"Why so soon?"

"Because it's my mother's birthday. We wanted to surprise her." Roman smiled

"I am going to miss you guys!" I cried as I hugged Abi

"I will miss you too! You can call me anytime you want."

"Don't worry she will!" Dean laughed

"We will drive you to the airport!"

"Okay Sarah." They laughed

I held hands with Dean as I watched my best friend and her boyfriend fly away. It was a bittersweet moment I was sad she was leaving but then again I was happy she was taking time away for herself. I rested my head on Dean's shoulder finally at peace with my life. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you more than you will ever know." He whispered

I grinned knowing I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man that stole my heart and tied it to his bed.


	21. Chapter 21

I decided to write a sequel to Dancing with the Devil! It is called Living with the Devil. Enjoy :)


End file.
